


Don't Burn The Pancakes

by FangirlKitten



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cooking, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, One-Shot, Superhusbands, Tony Makes Blueberry Pancakes, Wordcount: 100-500, just felt like it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 07:29:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7967875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlKitten/pseuds/FangirlKitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony cooks, fluff insues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Burn The Pancakes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [St4rk1ndustries](https://archiveofourown.org/users/St4rk1ndustries/gifts).



> I do not own Avengers.
> 
> This is just a little domestic fluff that popped into my head the other day. So I thought I would make a one-shot.
> 
> If my lovely wifey Carly Elizabeth had an account I would gift it to her. Thanks for the inspiration Carls!

Tony Stark, resident genius, stands in the middle of the kitchen not sure, how Steve had managed to talk him into cooking. The genius had learned to cook when he was young, his nanny had taught him, and he had told Steve that very fact. The soldier had then whined and needled until Tony caved and stated that he would cook the soldier some breakfast.

Said soldier was sitting at the table smile on his lips, “Don’t burn the pancakes.” Steve teases as Tony sticks out his tongue turning to the ingredients he had pulled out earlier to start making blueberry pancakes.

“I’ll have you know I am the master pancake maker.” Tony sasses swaying his hips back and forth, as he swaggers around the kitchen preparing the stove and pan for the mixture.

As he starts mixing the ingredients, he feels arms curl around his stomach and he smiles. “Love, I’ll never get this done if you distract me.” Tony mock scolds as he leans back against Steve.

The super soldier presses lips against Tony’s neck and the genius hums in agreement, as Steve continues to kiss the column of skin. Tony mixes the batter and then he moves over to the stove Steve following still pressing kisses against his neck as Tony starts to cook the batter on the warmed pan.

Steve grins and holds on as Tony calls for Jarvis to start some music. Steve continues to lavish affection all over Tony’s neck, waiting for Tony to get distracted. It isn’t until all the pancakes are done and Tony is turning off the stove that he starts fighting back. He turns in Steve’s arms hand pushing Steve back toward the table.

“Don’t burn the pancakes… You wanted me to burn them didn’t you?” Tony mock accuses poking Steve in the chest with a finger. Steve’s eyes focus on the hand that Tony is attacking with and a smirk forms on the perfect lips of his lover. 

“I’m glad you agreed.” Steve mutters.

“Of course I would eventually agree to make you the food.” Tony sighs. 

“Not that.” Steve teases pressing a gentle kiss to Tony’s lips. “You agreed to marry me.” Steve captures Tony’s hand and presses his lips to the marriage band that rests on Tony’s finger.

“There was no chance that I wouldn’t agree.” Tony states as if he is talking to an idiot. Steve scoffs and kisses Tony deeply. 

“So pancakes?” Steve asks excitedly

Tony laughs and nods. “Yes, pancakes.”


End file.
